


Begging you to save me

by aintitfun



Series: Off the Key of Reason [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive, Religious Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintitfun/pseuds/aintitfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He scratched at his nail beds causing them to bleed and sting from the remaining soap. "And lead us not into temptation..."</p><p>Or the one where Tyler might have ocd or just religious guilt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging you to save me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Hurricane" by Halsey

Tyler crashed their hips together unconsciously, rocking back and forth in the older man's lap. "Woah, slow your roll there cowboy." Josh chuckled. "I don't want to get too riled up and make you uncomfortable."

Tyler jerked away, face burning red. "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Josh ran his hands gently on Tyler's shoulders. "It's okay, love. That's fine if it's what _you_  really want."

Tyler felt bile rise in the back of his throat. "I need to, um... I just need a minute." He jumped from the couch and quickly made his way to the bathroom.

He gripped the basin of the sink and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the room not to spin. "Our father who art in heaven, h-hallowed b-be..." He glanced at his reflection and willed himself not to cry. "Shit." He turned the tap on as hot as possible and began to scrub his hands. "Our father who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name." He squirted more soap into his hands and continued to scrub. "Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, in earth as it is in heaven." His hands were red and losing feeling from the heat of the water. "Give us this day, our daily bread." He rinsed and lathered once more. "And forgive us our debts as we forgive our debtors." He scratched at his nail beds causing them to bleed and sting from the remaining soap. "And lead us not into temptation..."

"Tyler?" Josh knocked on the door."Are you okay?"

"B-but deliver us..." He ignored his boyfriend as he continued to rub his hands raw.

"Are you washing your hands again? You did that twice already before and after we ate."

"From evil." Tyler let his hands soak under the water that was now beginning to run cold. "From evil. From evil. From evil."

"Ty, can you let me in please?" Josh knocked gently on the door.

"From evil. From evil. From evil." Tyler's voice shook as he repeated the words to himself over and over again.

Josh barged into the bathroom after realizing belatedly that it was unlocked. "Oh, tyler." The older man turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry Tyler's sore hands. "Why didn't you say something?"

Tyler kept his glance on the floor. "I just wanted to feel clean." He whispered.

Josh sat him down as he rubbed lotion on his boyfriends now dry and cracked hands. "Does kissing make you feel dirty?"

Tyler nodded. "S-sometimes, and when we do o-other things." He snuck a quick glance at Josh, expecting to be chastised for his childish behavior. He was an adult. He was supposed to like sex and everything that came with it, but he couldn't help but feel conflicted about his faith.

_For thine is the kingdom_

"I know you're asexual. We talked about it, remember?" Josh ran his hand through Tyler's short locks. "You don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. All I ask is that you tell me instead of hurting yourself."

"I'm not -"

_And the power_

"Tyler." Josh cut him off before he was able to argue. "Your hands were bleeding. It's a problem." The younger man just tucked his now bandaged hands under his legs as Josh sighed. "Let's go watch a movie and we can talk later if you want, okay?"

Tyler pulled at a loose thread on the toilet seat cover. "Okay." He looked up as Josh headed for the door. "I'm really sorry that I'm not, y'know, 'normal'." He put air quotes around the word.

_And the glory_

Josh grazed his thumbs on the side of Tyler's face. "If you were 'normal', you wouldn't be you and I wouldn't be dating you." He kissed the worried man gently on his forehead. "Now let's go catch up on game of thrones before your roommates get home and delete it from the dvr again."

The two men occupied the couch, with Tyler making a home in Josh's lap. As they watched the scenes before them, the pink haired man gently tangled their fingers together and brought them to his lips. Tyler reveled in the feeling of not wanting to wash his hands immediately.

_Forever_

Josh lingered in the bathroom as they got ready for bed, taking extra care to brush his teeth just to keep an eye on the younger man. Tyler rolled his eyes as he flossed. "I kno' wha' yo' doin'."

Josh just laughed at his boyfriend's broken speech while he ran the wax through his mouth. "Dunno wha' you mean." He winked as he spit the remaining toothpaste in the sink. He pulled Tyler in close by his waist and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Love you."

Tyler stared at their reflection in the mirror and his heart felt so warm. This was right. Josh was meant for him. He truly felt that they were meant to be. Tyler knew things weren't perfect but there was always another day to start over.

_Amen_

**Author's Note:**

> still not sure where I'm going with this, honestly. comments and kudos always appreciated


End file.
